


A Lesson in the Folly Library

by ratcreature



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Libraries, Mentors, Pencil, The Folly (Rivers of London), Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: Varvara Sidorovna is mentoring our favorite Folly Junior Apprentice Abigail Kamara, teaching her both Latin and Russian military magic notation.





	A Lesson in the Folly Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/gifts).



> Lilith prompted that they adore Abigail, like a focus on female characters' relationships with each other, and would like fanart that looks like it might illustrate a story. Since we know that Varvara has been teaching Abigail, I decided to show them in the Folly's library, with Toby snoozing in the background.


End file.
